Soul
The incorporeal essence found in all sentient creatures. Without one, all men are reduced to beasts and with one, all can draw mana from the Source and practise magecraft. Man, amongst the beasts of Khei, is unique in that it is born with a soul. Some animals with a large degree of intelligence may develop souls as their years drag on, but none are so bountiful as that of Man. The soul can be said to be the arcane representation of one's consciousness and personality. Every being with a soul will also have a 'true' name - a name that refers specifically to their soul. Souls themselves are a dense ball of mana with a core and a shell. The shell can be manipulated and harnessed as spells, and the shell of one's soul will regenerate over time from the background mana in their environment. The core cannot usually be manipulated without significant risk to the user. Those who delve into the deepest recesses of their soul will never surface the same they were before. Some academic sources suggest that one's personality might have some bearing on their favoured form of magic, but contemporary analysis suggests that these sources may just be confirmation bias in action. Regardless, a mage is likely to choose a form of magic that suits their aspirations; a mage who specialises in flames will no doubt have a destructive personality.One definite link, however, is that between emotions of a negative nature and the Unknown. It is said that by giving into emotions of instinct - such as rage, fear, and woe - the Unknown will manifest in some small sum within one's soul. Though it is forbidden by most institutions, drawing upon this manifestation can draw corruption into one's soul. Through this corruption, the raw power of the Unknown can be called upon. The more they draw on this corruption, the more the mana within their soul depletes; eventually, the mana that brought them consciousness, personality, and wisdom is eradicated. All that remains is a twisted beast, subservient only to its instincts. No longer human, it is these beasts that those known as pilgrim knights hunt. In contrast to corruption is purity; by bringing forth positive emotions and drawing upon them, one can prevent one's soul from becoming corrupted. It is this purity of the soul that pilgrim knights wield in battle, as it shields them from the unyielding grasp of the Unknown. However, the means to purify one's soul are not as easy to come by, and will often require great corporeal sacrifice. Often, tales of pilgrim knights denote them as bereft of their original form; a worldly price for a spiritual boon. Gods and Leviathans are also beings with souls, with their own distinctions. Gods are collections of mana dense enough to form a great soul, and Leviathans are concepts strong enough to bring forth mana in their wake. Like all mana, the mana of souls comes from the Source. As Men may reproduce and bestow their offspring with souls, this draws on the Source greatly. Though their population was once limited, advances in culture and technology have brought about a surge in their numbers. Though Gods could once reform some time after their death, with such an abundance of humans there simply isn't enough to bring them back once again. This newfound mortality brought fear to Gods for the first time, and as a result Godfall was inevitable.